Stars' Child
by MidoriRue
Summary: The rift is at it again, but the kid it spits out is gonna change the team and the world forever.
1. 1&2 with out replace going wakco

**MidoriRue: Hey, yes I'm writing another story but I did this while I was in the ****hospital as I was there for a long time I wasn't gonna put this on the site but Angelus made me.**

**Angelus: How can I make you, I'm something from your mind.**

**MidoriRue: Yes but have been on the end of one of your rants, it painful.**

**Angelus: Hey**

**MidoriRue: ok before we go completely of topic. I don't own Torchwood because if I did there would be more Janto scenes and Ianto wouldn't have died. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1

How the hell I'm I a...

? Pov

Fuck that hurt.

What the hell happened? What was that light?

It cold, it seems I'm lying on snow, but that doesn't make sense, snows just a myth. I'm shivering it (cold?) feels like ice is spreading over my skin as the snow fell upon me.

"Owen get your arse over here it a child!" was yelled out as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I still hadn't opened my eyes at this point but I could still hear and feel what was happening around me.

I felt a pair of hands lift my head and placed it onto a lap.

"Don't worry honey, Owen will be here in a minute," the same voice that yelled said as hands ran through my hair. Now I could tell the voice was female.

I could hear more footsteps coming this way but before they could reach me I slipped into the land of dreams.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was lying on an atrophy table covered by a blanket.

I sat up taking the IV needle out of my hand after I took the blanket off I saw that I was naked but it wasn't that what made me scream it was the fact that somehow gone from a sixteen year old _**girl**_ to a nine year old _**boy**_.

My scream must have alerted him to my awaking as then the most unlikely person was stood next to the table.

I looked up to see a flying dino.

Yep so the person in front of me was in fact Captain Jack Harkness. (Ok I'm taking this a little too well.)

"You ok kid?" he asked.

"Well can you explain to me how I'm in a world where Torchwood is real as it a TV show? How I gone from sixteen to nine? And how the hell I was turned into a **BOY!?**" I screamed as I started to panic. (There was the panic attack I was looking for)

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders.

"Calm down we'll figure this out but first you need to breath." Jack said softly rubbing my shoulders. One, two, three, and four I counted in and out breathing slowly.

"Sorry." I told him for yelling at him.

"It fine, we'll talk more in the morning come on you can sleep in my bunker, the atrophy table is not the best bed." Jack said then picked me up and started to carry me there.

"You don't need to carry me you know," I told him hoping he would put me down.

"Yes but this easier," he said as he shifted me onto his back as he began to climb down the ladder the motion putting me asleep again.

'THUMP'

I jumped awake at the loud sound.

"OW!"

"GWEN YOU'RE A FRICKING IDIOT!"

I got up from the bed and looked for something to wear and spotted a discarded blue button up shirt, walking over to it I quickly pulled it on to my shoulders and buttoned it up. The shirt was way too big as the bottom of the shirt brushed the top of my knees and the sleeves draped over my hands.

Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror I knew I was now a nine year old boy but what I didn't know was the changes to my hair and eyes as now both were gold and my hair was now long and straight and it went down to the top of my arse.

'CRASH'

I look up at the hatch that lead to the hub above where all the noise was coming from and I went forward towards to the ladder and began to climb up to the hatch that was a pig to get open in this body and pulled myself up into Jack's office.

I crossed the room quickly and exited Jack's office.

Jack's Pov

I saw the kid walk out of my office and John who had decided to come and try to kidnap my Caden was quick to grab him.

"Oh, Jackie boy I never knew you where into little kids, but I got to admit he is a sweet one." John called and he began to nibble on the kid's ear while his free hand that was not holding his gun went under the top the kid was wearing that I could tell was one of mine.

"What are you doing no." The kid broke off into a moan as John started to fondle him. Then suddenly John fell on top of the kid and the boy screamed. I ran over and tossed John off the kid and Caden was quick to pick up the shivering boy and began to whisper to him.

I tore my eyes from Caden and the boy to the child molester, still knocked out from what I could now tell was a well aimed stun gun shot to the arse.

"Owen, Tosh take him to the cell next to Janet." I ordered.

They nodded gladly dragging John away with faces if disgust at what John had done.

No one's pov

Ianto carried the sixteen year old girl turned nine year old boy into Jack's office and sat in Jack's chair with the girl turned boy on his lap slowly rocking trying to comfort the distressed child that was shivering in fear on his lap. Ianto began to rub circles into the child back and whispering words of safety into the child's ear.

After two hours the child looked up at Ianto.

"I'm fine, I think?" but it sounded more like a question then a statement. Ianto tried to think of something to get the child mind off recent events the remembered the child had been a girl from a different dimension so needed a new name.

"So how about we come up with a new name for you, as your old one won't fit anymore." Ianto said softly still rubbing the child's back as the child was still shaking. The child slowly nodded.

"How about Caden it means fighter in one language or another and after all that happened today it fit doesn't it." Jack said as he entered his office after making sure John was in his cell and wasn't going anywhere.

"And Angelus for a middle name and your new last name can be decided later." Ianto said smiling down at the child.

The child newly named Caden nodded.

"Erm Jack, Ianto can someone get me some clothes please," Caden said shakily as he remembered what had only happened not too long ago.

"Sure give me a sec." Jack said before sticking his head out of the door.

"GWEN, OWEN, TOSH GO OUT AND BUY SOME CLOTHES FOR THE KID" Jack yelled before he turned back to Caden,

"Any hobbies?" he asked kindly.

"I like to draw," Caden answered in a whisper.

"AND GET SOME ART EQUIPMENT!" and with that Jack closed the door.

"Now Owen, Tosh and Gwen are gone let's get you checked up." Jack said. Caden quickly grabbed the front of the giant top he was wearing and began to shake again scared he had to take it off for the check up and he wasn't ready for that.

"Don't worry we can take blood and scan you without you having to take of that shirt but speaking of that shirt where did you get it?" Ianto asked.

"It was on the floor of Jack's bunker." Caden answered slowly as he stopped shaking.

"Jack what have I told you about putting dirty clothes in the basket." Ianto sighed

"I wish I had then Caden wouldn't have been molested by John." At the mention of his molester Caden began to shake again and clutch onto Caden.

Ianto glared at Jack for scaring Caden and Jack looked mad at himself for being careless.

Ianto sighed and picked Caden up and began to walk to the med bay for Caden's check up.

Once their Jack began to explain how the port scan worked to Caden to distract him as Ianto took his blood for Caden to test later.

"Ok so with the port scan we can see how the rift has affected your body." Jack explained while waving the port scan over Caden's body.

When Jack looked at the results his eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the rift monitors to check the rift levels to see the rift was down to ten percent of its power.

"Caden do you feel fine?" Jack asked as Ianto came around and looked at the results from the scan and he instantly looked worried as anyone with that much power in them should be burning.

"I feel fine, why do you look so worried?" Caden asked his head tilting to the side cutely.

"Caden somehow you now have ninety percent of the rifts power and no one should be able to contain that much power you should of burnt up instantly but as you haven't you should be fine but with all that power many aliens, hell even humans will come after you for that power but don't worry ok you have the torchwood team here to protect you and if it comes to that I have a friend that will be able to protect you if we can't." Jack explained dropping to his knees in front of Caden.

Caden nodded slowly before he rolled up his sleeves to show his small hands.

"When I came through the rift a voice said that when I touch my new fathers with my bare flesh they will be blessed as I have." Caden said looking down his tiny feet.

"Caden you wouldn't say this if you didn't think it was us and Caden here take mine and Jack's hand as I think you right as ever since I was a child a voice always told me pan fyddwch yn hyn bydd eich plentyn yn dod a byddant yn cael eu bendithio gan y sêr eu hunain ac ar ôl chi gyffwrdd eich plentyn chi'n hoffi fydd dy ffrind yn dod yn anfarwol, Rhaid chi a'ch ffrind yn cael pŵer yr un amddiffyn eich plentyn gan y bydd llawer yn dod gymryd neu frifo y bydd eich plentyn wedi cael ei bendithio gan y sêr fydd dy ffrind yn cael ei bendithio yn yr haul a bydd yn eich bendithio gan y lleuad er na fyddwch mor bwerus fel eich plentyn y bydd hyn yn fendith yn rhoi'r pŵer amddiffyn ei.

Which in English means When you are older your child shall come and they will be blessed by the stars themselves and once you touch your child you like your mate shall become immortal, you and your mate shall be given a power each to protect your child as many will come to take or hurt him. As your child has been blessed by the stars your mate shall be blessed be the sun and you shall be blessed by the moon even though you won't be as powerful as your child this blessing will give you the power to protect him." Ianto said kneeling next to Jack looking at the small child in front of them.

Jack blinked at Ianto shocked that Ianto had never told him about this before looking back at Caden and nodding like Ianto hand reach out his large hand to Caden.

Caden slowly laid his small hands palm to palm with Caden and Jack and the three were developed in a golden light.

Both Ianto and Caden were knocked out by the light but Jack wasn't and he quickly scanned them both worried for harm that the light could have caused them, and himself before checking Caden's blood himself.

According to his scans he now had this blessed power as did Caden that he could tell from their energy readings and as the voice said his beloved Ianto was now immortal like him and Jack was now doing a mental happy dance at the thought of forever with his Ianto and according to the scan Caden was also immortal and when Jack checked Caden's blood himself, he nearly fainted as Caden's blood showed that his mother was Ianto while his father was Jack himself.

Looking at Caden's sleeping figure he instantly felt rage rip through him as John had not only tried to kidnap his Caden he molested **HIS** son.

"Jack what happened?" asked a sleepy Ianto as he slowly sat up careful of the sleeping body now snuggling into his side for warmth.

"The voice was right I have you forever and Caden's is our blood son and by the way you're the mother." Said an excite Jack that reminded Ianto of a sugar high chipmunk as he looked ready to jump from the rafters. Then Ianto felt a shiver run through the body snuggled against his hip he looked to see Caden was shivering from the cold as he only had Jack's thin shirt to cover him.

"Jack can you get us a blanket Caden's cold and I feel exhausted from all this so I think mother and son are going to take a well earned nap if you don't you mind." Ianto said not taking his eyes of his son's sleeping form.

Jack nodded and went and retrieved a blanket and pillows from his bunker and gave them to Ianto who placed one pillow down for himself and then carefully lifted Caden's head and placed a pillow under his small head then lowered Caden's head on his pillow then covered himself and Caden with the blanket, kicking off his shoes and jacket he wrapped around his new found son and quickly followed him into sleep.

While his lover and new found son slept he thought of what he needed to do for them both as Jack basically lived in Ianto's apartment and Ianto's apartment wasn't big enough for the three of them as he mused he glanced at the CCTV to see the other members of the team returning he quickly went to intercept them as if they came through the front entrance they would wake Ianto and Caden.

He quickly arrived at the plaza.

"Jack what up I thought you would be with the kid?" Owen asked as he walked towards Jack.

"We needed to go through the back entrance as Ianto and Caden are sleeping." Jack said ignoring Owen's question and lead the three into the board room where they put all the bags with clothes for Caden.

"Sit down and don't interrupt me and I will only give you all the basics for now till Caden, Ianto and I figure everything out , before Caden came through the rift he was a sixteen year old girl from a dimension where torchwood was a TV show, as you can see he is now a nine year old boy that contains ninety percent of the rift energy and is immortal, on contact with Caden's skin I was given a powers which are currently unknown and Ianto was also given powers which are currently unknown and is now immortal and when I checked Caden's blood I found a shocking result as Caden is now Ianto's mother DNA and I'm his father DNA. Any questions" Jack said all at once.

Ianto woke to the movement of Caden awaking into the world again.

"Caden, I'll be right back ok I'm going to get your clothes from the others." Ianto told the yawning Caden that blinked, nodded and fell back onto his pillow. Shaking his head in amusement at his new son's actions Ianto got up and retrieved his Jacket and Shoes he had kicked off to go to sleep.

Nobody in the board room noticed when Ianto walked or walked out again with Caden's new clothes as they where to busy questioning Jack about what he had told them.

When Ianto returned to med bay he saw that Caden was gone, dropping the bag to the floor Ianto began to search around the hub for his new son before coming up empty he ran to the board room slamming the door open.

"God damn it tea-boy you nearly gave me a heart attack." Owen yelled.

"Ianto what wrong?" Jack asked sensing that something was wrong as Ianto looked out of breath.

"C-Caden gone he not in the hub I was checking here before checking outside" Ianto said out of breath.

"Tosh, Owen, Gwen check the hub again come on Yan let's check outside Caden couldn't have gotten far." Jack said grabbing Ianto's hand and running to the lift.

Once the lift reached the plaza they saw Caden standing only a small distance in front of them looking up at the night sky, the snow so deep that his bare ankles and feet couldn't be seen and that worried Jack as if Caden stood there much longer his feet would get permanent damage. Jack slowly walked forward keeping his grip on Caden's hand.

"I'm sorry if I worried anyone but I wanted to see if what I felt was real, as snow is only a myth in my dimension, well it not a myth but it just no longer exists like any type of weather really." Caden said not turning to look at them. Ianto let go of Jack's hand and walked up behind Caden and slowly picked the small boy up into his arms before heading for a bench nearby, Jack seeing that Ianto was trying to find out more about Caden ran past them and pushed all the snow of the bench before sitting down to be joined by Ianto who sat with Caden on his lap and putting Caden's feet on Jack's who began to check them for damage only seeing they were a little red he sighed in relief.

"Caden I know that was one reason you came out here but there must be another reason." Ianto said knowing there was something more to this as Caden seemed spooked as his eyes kept looking back at the lift in fear.

"I heard **him** talking through one of the speakers in the hub and I got scared, I'm sorry." Caden said softly raising a hand to catch one of the snowflakes that were starting to fall again, not looking at either of them. Jack wanted to slap himself as he realised that he left the sound to the cells on and John must have woken up.

He looked at Caden to see that his pale skin was covered in goose bumps from the winter night. Shrugging of his great coat he took Caden from Ianto's lap and helps Caden put the coat on and does it up. Once this was done both Jack and Ianto wanted to awww as the coat drowned Caden as it went past his feet by a least meter and the selves at least half a meter making Caden look tiny, happy that coat would keep Caden warm he put him back on Ianto's lap who wrapped his arms around the child that was now there's.

"Caden can you explain what your dimension was like and your past a bit?" Ianto asked while Jack quickly comed the team and told them they found Caden and why he left before he turned to look at Caden also wanting to know about his past.

"I'm from the seventy first century, in the twenty first century the sun let out waves of extremely heat energy that nearly wiped out all of humanity but a few survived and created the domes that are a little like the lenses in a pair of sun glasses. Where they started to start again with many changes to previous life as now life, no plant or animal survived, so the made pills called diet pills to survive then made hydration pills as all the water in the world dried out. Another problem they faced is that the women that survived could no longer reproduce so they made it possible to create children in tubes. Many centuries pasted but they couldn't fix the planet so we survived on those people on children that could be made, they were perfect and could be made to look how the parents wanted, smart on level with computers, great at sport and everything else but there was one thing they couldn't do was art none could as they lacked what they needed to be able to, then in the seventy first century I was born the only child to be born naturally in all those centuries. You think I would be chariest right, but my parents hated me as they couldn't have a tube baby, they hated me as I wasn't perfect but I tried to be. I got A*'s in all my class and managed to get two degrees by the time I was sixteen and I got one in art one of the lost arts but still they hated me and they showed and told me that many times." Caden stopped and took a deep breath as tears started to fall from the pain of the past.

Ianto held Caden tighter hating the fact that his child or any child really had gone through that, while Jack looked mad angry at the ones that Caden use to call parents and from the 'they showed and told me that many time' it was most likely that Caden was abused by them while his new body had no scars, the scars to Caden's heart needed to be healed and Jack knew that he and Ianto would be the ones to do so and he could bet the team would help them as well.

"Then I joined the academy where I got a PBA and began to fight, that was my element, Alexander was my protector but I was also his fixer as I wouldn't let any of the engineers' get close to him all repairs and improvements were done by me." Caden said with a smile as he remembered good memories.

"Caden what is a PBA and who Alexander?" Ianto asked as he didn't like where he thought this was heading.

"PBA means personal battle armour, it has four states, offline mode were it a bracelet, standby mode which was a suit that could protect you from the heat of being outside the domes, human mode where it becomes armour for you and final gundam mode named after an old anime show where they become a giant robot like the gundam's in that series I name my gundam Alexander as well I had no friends" Caden said yawning his eyes falling shut as all the emotional events that happened since he woke caught up with him, he fall asleep against Ianto who still held him tightly.

Chapter 2

The start of an immortal family.

Caden woke to the sound of soft snoring opening his eyes he saw he was laid between Jack and Ianto who were still sleeping, sitting up Caden saw he was in a a pair of red PJs that were covered in gold stars they were a little big but they felt very comfy.

The voice said they were my new dad's right so does that mean I can call them that Caden thought while looking down at the sleeping figures next to him Caden decided to wait to ask them if it was ok. Then Caden felt the need to go. And he realised two things.

One he didn't where the bathrooms where in this place as they didn't show that to his memories of the series.

Two the girl turn boy didn't know how boys did a piss I mean come on it was not like s/he knew s/he was be turned from a girl to a boy because if s/he did s/he would of found out.

Life Caden decided was a bitch.

Realising he had to ask Caden blushed before turning to Ianto as he was his best bet of not being laugh at, Caden placed on Ianto shoulder and shock him lightly.

Ianto awoke to being pushed and he looked to see a blushing Caden looking down at him.

"Caden what wrong?" Ianto asked knowing there must be a reason for Caden to be blushing.

"I need to use the loo" Caden whispered turning even redder at asking.

Blink at the the answer he realised Caden had no idea where the toilets where, picking up the blushing child he slow walked to the toilet that were in jack bunker once they reached he was going to put Caden down when Caden asked.

"How do boys use the loo?" turning even redder if that was possible, Ianto nearly dropped Caden when he asked before remembering that Caden was a girl, must have been a really naive girl but still a girl Ianto now had a dilemma how the hell did he explain how a guy uses the toilet, no wonder the boy was blushing he must be as embarrassed as hell at this second.

He walked in the bathroom to start a very embarrassing convention.

Walking in the kitchen with a tomato faced Caden after the little adventure with how boys use the loo Ianto placed Caden on the floor and the first time Ianto saw how small Caden really was as the top of Caden's head only just brushed the top of Ianto thigh.

Taking Caden's hand Ianto walked to the fridge opening the door Ianto then remember Caden wouldn't know any of these foods as they didn't have food in his dimension. So Ianto shut the fridge and walked still holding hand to the cupboards and pulled out a box of pancake mix thinking it would be a better idea than trying anything too grease for Caden's first time with food.

"Caden in the box on the table is a box it has a present in it for you go see." Ianto said as when Caden passed out, while Owen checked to make sure Caden (they found out that Caden was seven not nine, they all thought he was nine as that how old Caden said he was and then they realised that Caden must have been a very petit (petit as in extremely malnourished) as a child) was fine Jack and Ianto went to a toy store as from the little Caden had told them they knew that he wouldn't of had toys when he was a she and little so went to get him a friend as now that Caden was theirs they would spoil him.

Ianto let go of Caden's hand and walked over to the table but the thing was Caden couldn't see over the table he walked over to a chair and climbed up onto the seat now he could see the box Caden meant it was a blue rectangular box with a red ribbon tied around it in a bow.

Slowly Caden undid the ribbon carefully putting it to the side he lifted the lid to the box and gasped inside was a large teddy bear, it was a warm brown colour with green glass eyes a black plastic nose. It had a red ribbon like the one on the box tied into a big bow around its neck and looking at it back Caden saw it had cartoon angel wings on it back.

Slowly picking it up underneath it arms Caden brought the teddy into a hug before stretching out in front of him. Then Caden began to glow gold and it went into the bear and the bear did the amazing it blinked before opening it mouth and saying.

"Hello." In a male deep voice.

"Hi." Caden said. The bears wings began to move and the bear flew to the table before landing and doing a twirl.

"I'm teddy and thanks to your powers I'm now living and I shall always be there for you Caden, Kay." Teddy said before flying back to Caden arms that held his now living bear tightly.

One thought came to Caden's mind how was he gonna explain this to Jack and Ianto.

Walking to the kitchen to see both Jack and Ianto their cooking, Caden walked up to them and was about to say something when teddy flew from his arms to the plate on the counter with the shout of.

"Pancakes, big and fluffy sweet pancakes!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Jack yelled pulling Ianto away from the flying bear eating the pancakes.

"That the teddy you bought me, my powers brought him to life and his name teddy." Caden answered sheepishly.

"Yep I'm teddy nice to meet you and you make great pancakes!" teddy yelled eating the last pancake on the plate and fly back into Caden's arms.

There was a thud and Caden saw that Jack had fainted and Ianto was laughing.

"Ianto, you ok?" Caden asked.

"I'm fine it just the great Captain Jack Harkness fainted because of a stuffed animal it hard not to laugh." Ianto said between breathes.

"But it seems we need to find something else to eat as teddy here seems to really like pancakes." Ianto said calming down.

Walking over to the fridge Ianto opened the door, Caden walked over to the metal box fridge if Caden remember correctly from his history class and looked inside to see food which for Caden who had grown up taking pills for his dietary needs meant nothing to him he looked to see if he recognised any of the items from his history class and saw an object that if he was right was an apple, reaching out to grab one a larger hand beat him to it.

"Here you go; you seem to recognise the apple." Ianto said passing Caden the red fruit.

"It was in my history book." Caden said before taking a small bite of the apple.

"Right. Your history book." Ianto said taking an apple for himself before closing the fridge he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Yes Caden?" Caden asked looking down at his new son.

"Erm, can I call you Papa, Ianto and can I call Jack, Daddy?" Caden asked nervously scared that Caden would lash out at him.

"I love it if you called me Papa Caden and I think you should wake Jack by calling him Daddy" Ianto said smiling at the nervous boy.

"Ok Papa" Caden said smiling brightly that warmed Ianto heart before going over to Jack still form.

"Daddy it time to wake up, Daddy come on I thought you would make up my new last name today" Caden said shaking Jack.

Jack sat up slowly having woke at once when Caden called him Daddy before pulling Caden in a tight hug having only knowing his son a day he had already stole part of Jack's cold heart.

"I already have welcome to the family Caden Angelus Jones Harkness"

**MidoriRue: So there the first two chapters for you.**

**: Angelus walks in a maid dress:**

**Angelus: Midori I know you're a moron but you do know I'm a male right?**

**MidoriRue: Yep**

**Angelus: So why in the hell am I in this dress!**

**MidoriRue: because I want you to be, pulse I just found a death note so it either the dress or a heart attack.**

**Angelus: you wouldn't do it.**

**MidoriRue: no, but he would.**

**: pulls Ratio from the death note:**

**Ratio: why I am I here I was just about to kill someone they have good sex with L**

**: Midori starts whispering to Ratio:**

**Angelus: Ok, it would be great if you leave a review with ideas for any of her stories or just to say how she can improve them. Also moron here doesn't know what a Mary Sue or a male version of one is and she worried she'll make her oc's Mary Sue's so if any of you can explain for her that will save me a headache and make her update faster. Now I need to run.**

**: Angelus turns and runs before Midori finish whispering to Ratio:**

**: Ratio nods the walks after Angelus:**

**MidoriRue: Ok bye, everyone thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon.**

**: Follows after Ratio to watch angelus suffer: **


	2. Chapter 3

**MidoriRue: I don't own Torchwood and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter 3

"Jones Harkness? But wouldn't that mean you and Papa need to be married for me to have that last name?" Caden asked very confused as from what little Caden had seen of the Torchwood series in his world Jack and Ianto wasn't married, but also a kid named Caden didn't appear either so they could be.

Ianto kneeled beside Caden while taking a wallet out of his pocket. He passed a photo out of it to Caden the photo was of Jack and Ianto in a little church in front of a vicar. Both dressed in pure white suits kissing.

"What the team don't know is Jack and I are married it was a small ceremony with only my sister, your aunt and her family there so my full name is Ianto Jones Harkness so of course you would be a Jones Harkness too" Ianto said as Caden looked at the photo.

"Wow Jack and Ianto are sneaky, sneaky snake right Caden." Said teddy. Who had been quite for a while now.

"Yep they sure are teddy." said Caden smiling at the bear in his arms as he gave Ianto the photo back.

Ianto looked at his watch then stood from the floor and brushed off his trousers.

"Caden, Jack you both need to get changed now the team will arrive soon" Ianto said walking over to the kitchen starting to make some coffee.

Then both Caden and Jack noticed that Ianto was in his normal suit while they were both in their pyjamas.

"Come on Caden let get you dressed." And with that Jack threw Caden over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom.

"Hey, Daddy put me down I can walk by myself" Ianto could hear Caden yell then he could only hear Caden laughing which made him smile that child only seen pain not love by his old family.

Ianto was already passing out coffee to the team, when Jack and Caden finally made their appearance.

Jack was wearing his normal attire while Caden was sat on his shoulders he walked over to Tosh's station before he put Caden on the floor and when he did both Tosh and Gwen went awww Caden was now dressed in a red long selves t-shirt that had the words coffee prince written in brown letters on it with a golden crown above the c for coffee, blue jeans and red trainers. Caden long hair was now tied back by the ribbon they had used to wrap his present in at the nape of his neck. Caden was holding one of teddy's arms in his hand making him look adorable to those around him.

Then the rift alarm went off.

**MidoriRue: when I finished chapter 1&2 I realised some people might be confused for the joint name so here chapter 3 it short but it should explain the name thing.**

**: Angelus limps in:**

**Angelus: be nice to the moron and review if you want.**

**MidoriRue: bye**

**: Angelus falls to the floor twitching:**


End file.
